


[Podfic] New Game

by MusicalKitten



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Conflict, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Immortal Angst, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Metaphysics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Slow Build, Teambuilding, Time Loop, Video Game Mechanics, dying over and over again does a number on your mental health after a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalKitten/pseuds/MusicalKitten
Summary: A podfic of "New Game" by alden.Author's summary:She'd woken up in an unrecognizable galaxy, jammed together from spare parts, a Cerberus logo stamped on her ass. She'd been handed a beautiful, expensive, top-of-the-line mockery of her old ship, crewed by beautiful, expensive, top-of-the-line terrorists.The Alliance wanted her to shut up and go back to being conveniently dead. Kaidan, it seemed, felt the same way. Anderson was the only family she'd ever had, and he wouldn't even answer her emails.And either Shepard's sanity had splintered under the stress, or she was now some kind of unkillable demigod. Or both.





	1. NEW GAME

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733471) by [alden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alden/pseuds/alden). 



alden has graciously given me permission to do a podfic for her amazing story, New Game! I am very new to podficcing (and not a professional VA by any means), so any comments or suggestions on how I could improve are welcome. Please enjoy!

 

Chapter 1 - NEW GAME

 **Download MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/50d2mj2efqloz4u/Chapter_1_-_NEW_GAME.mp3)

 **File size:** 17.9MB

 **Length:** 19:35


	2. RESUME

Chapter 2 of alden's story New Game.

 

Chapter 2 - RESUME

**Download MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z9n92fhs14183rr/Chapter_2_-_RESUME.mp3)

**File size:** 28MB

**Length:** 30:07


	3. EXIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note for this chapter:
> 
> Content warning for this chapter: drugs, bad feelings, and ultra-violence.

Chapter 3 of alden's story New Game.

 

Chapter 3 - EXIT

**Download MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/scltmlmpybry4wq/Chapter_3_-_EXIT.mp3)

**File size:** 35MB

**Length:** 38:22


	4. SAVE

Chapter 4 of alden's story New Game.

 

Chapter 4 - SAVE

**Download MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lquqq1l652z20dh/Chapter_4_-_SAVE.mp3)

**File size:**  18MB

**Length:**  19:42


	5. LOAD

Chapter 5 of alden's story New Game. (Sorry for the wait! Among other things, a cold knocked my voice out of lower registers for a bit, making it difficult to record Garrus's dialogue or talk without my voice cracking, haha...)

 

Chapter 5 - LOAD

Download MP3: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lzez02d1tz345wo/Chapter_5_-_LOAD.mp3)

File size: 30.19MB

Length: 32:58


	6. PAUSE

Chapter 6 of alden's story New Game.

 

Chapter 6 - PAUSE

**Download MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2w477ib9v29rfbt/Chapter_6_-_PAUSE.mp3)

**File size:**  49MB

**Length:**  52:59


End file.
